Trick or Treat?
by property-of-ruki
Summary: It was the night of freaks and monsters alike. Halloween. Boys and girls of every age dressed in costumes, wanting the sugary substance that is candy. -Knock knock- "Trick or treat?" He said, his mouth turned up in an open smirk, fangs bared. *Based off of Halloween Junky Orchestra's HALLOWEEN PARTY.* Feat. HYDE-VAMPS. Acid Black Cherry, and many others. HYDExOC. R&R plz. c:


**Summary:**It was the night of freaks and monsters alike. Halloween. Boys and girls of every age dressed in costumes, wanting the sugary substance that is candy. -Knock knock- "Trick or treat?" He said, his mouth turned up in an open smirk, fangs bared. *Based off of Halloween Junky Orchestra's HALLOWEEN PARTY.* HYDExOC. DISCLAIMER. I don't own HYDE, Acid Black Cherry, or any of the other members. If I did, I wouldn't tell anyone. ;)

**Trick or Treat?**

**Chapter I: Halloween Junky Orchestra**

* * *

She was rushing, once again. It was nearing around 6, and her time was slowly running out.

"Damn corset!"

"Skyla, where did you put my-Oh."

Skyla turned, half embarassed. Her left hand was over her breasts, the right holding the back of the corset. Her cheeks reddened.

"Need help?"

"Yes Emma, that would be _wonderful._" Skyla replied sarcastically.

Emma got behind Skyla and started to tighten the corset.

"You know Sky...," Emma started, "There are gonna be some _really _hot guys tonight, you should go!"

Skyla scoffed.

"Heh. No thanks. I'd rather be handing out candy."

Emma pulled back harshly.

"OW!" Skyla seethed.

"Oh hush it," Emma said, "You need to get out, see the world-"

Skyla stepped away from her and tied the remaining bottom laces.

"Sky, I-"

"Just go. Have fun. I have candy and champagne...The perfect mix!" Skyla put on a fake smile. Emma pouted, but nodded.

"Ok...," She sighed, "If you need anything, call me."

She said before walking out. Skyla continued to get dressed. Once she was finished, she looked at the clock before cursing.

"Shit. Past 6."

Looking in the mirror, she took in her appearance and makeup.

Her corset fit her petite figure nicely, showing off her stomach. The main color was black, the lace and strings being a dark purple. On her bottom half were black cheeky shorts. Skeleton thigh high socks adorned her legs along with black and white Creepers on her feet. On her neck was a spiked choker. Slipping on lace fingerless gloves, she moved to her hair. It was a pastel lavender that faded in black down to her waist in waves. Teasing her bangs, she left them hang over her forehead. Lastly was her makeup. Her eyes were surrounded in black, making her silver contacts pop. Black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Her lips were black with red gloss at the opening. Popping her fangs on, she raced out of her room and into the kitchen. Grabbing a large bowl, she took the candy on the counter and started to pile it into the bowl.

Snickers, Twizzlers, KIT KATS, M&M's, and everything else she could get her hands on. Taking the large bowl, she opened her door and sat on the step. Unwrapping a Snickers, she none the gently ripped it in half and took a bite.

"Happy fucking Halloween to me."

She muttered before putting on a bright smile, a kid running up her pathway.

**-ToT-**

Kids were scrambling around in their costumes, laughing and eating candy. Skyla sat on her step, cheek in the palm of her hand. Out of the two hours she had been sitting on her cold step, only three kids have come up to her house. Looking down at the still full candy bowl, Skyla sighed before getting up.

_'Waste of my time. I should've went with Emma to that party.'_

Holding onto the bowl, she stopped halfway up the steps.

_La La La La La La ….. HALLOWEEN PARTY  
La La La La La La ….. Let's Trick or Treat …._

_nen ni ichido osoroshī party  
Warera ga sugata o miseru yoru  
Kakuretenaide okashi kurenaito  
Itazura morenaku shi chau ze  
Bogeyman mo (aww …) dracula mo hora (whooow …)_

Skyla turned and set down the bowl and walked down to the edge of the road. The music got louder. Squinting her eyes, they widened when she saw a large group of people in costumes walking down her road. Her eyes widened at the costumes. They looked so..._real._

_Mōfu kara deta ashi ga kōbutsu  
Tansu no naka (aww …) beddo no shita de (whooow …)  
Ha o togara sete machi- tte ita konya wa HALLOWEEN .._

A guy from what she could tell was leading the group of people. His attire was black as was his hat. A skull and bat wings decorated on it. The music hit the chorus, some of the people dispersing and running up to different houses.

_La La La La La La ….. HALLOWEEN PARTY  
La La La La La La ….. Let's Trick or Treat …._

Glancing at them, she walked back up her path, grabbing the bowl on the way. Opening her door, she walked into her house, closing it behind her.

"Well that was...interesting."

-Knock knock-

Skyla eyed the door.

"Really?" She whispered to herself before rolling her eyes. Grabbing the bowl, she opened door.

"Trick or treat?" He said, his mouth turned up in an open smirk, fangs bared. His arms were against her door frame, his face a few inches from hers.

_Trick or treat …!_  
_Candy, cookies, donuts dōzo …_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_Choco, jellybeans , pie .._  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_Cola, lemonade, mō nai …_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_Matte …_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_No no! !_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_No no… … (kyaaaa …)_

The music continued on as Skyla stared at this mysterious man. He was dressed as a vampire from what she could tell. His mouth seemed to be in a perminent grin as she stared at his stitches.

_'Woah...Those look real.'_

"Trick or treat?"

Came the question again. He was still in the same pose, his mouth in an open smirk. Skyla turned red and held out the bowl.

_Tsukiakari de yoku mitara hora_  
_Kage ga hitotsu ōku nai kai?_  
_Hon'no sukoshi odokasu dake sa_  
_Shampoo de me o tojita shunkan_  
_Himei merodī (aww …) bōrei odori (whooow …)_  
_Kimi wa kyōfu ni furue teru_  
_Ōkami otoko (aww …) Jack O-Lantern (whooow …)_  
_Me o hikara sete machi ̄ tte ita kon'ya wa HALLOWEEN .._

_Kochira ira shite kowakunai kunai_  
_Watashi kuro neko himei wa kyatto_

He stared at her before grabbing a KIT KAT. Licking his fangs, he unwrapped the candy and smirked at her.

"Arigato."

Skyla nodded back.

"Um, sure. Happy Halloween."

_La La La La La La ….. HALLOWEEN PARTY_  
_La La La La La La ….. Let's Trick or Treat …. 2x_

_Trick or treat …!_  
_Candy, cookies, donuts dōzo …_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_Choco, jellybeans , pai .._  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_Cola, lemonade, mō nai …_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_Matte …_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_No no! !_  
_Trick or treat …!_  
_No no… … (kyaaaa …)_

He eyed her before smirking once again. Holding out his hand, Skyla stared at it.

_'Does he want me to-'_

Without her permission and to her surprise, he grabbed her hand and sprinted down the steps, her stumbling behind him.

"Excuse me-Hey!Chotto matte!"

Skyla managed to gasp out as she was drug out into the street. All the monsters came down from the houses, surrounding her and the vampire.

_La La La La La La ….. HALLOWEEN PARTY_  
_La La La La La La ….. Let's Trick or Treat …._

All of them, including the man sung as they danced around. Skyla watched them, intrigued by their costumes, and well...The whole _entire _situation.

_'What's going on?'_

As they stopped singing, all of them looked at her. Feeling uncomfortable under their stare, Skyla looked at them through her bangs.

"A human?"

"Sugoi!"

"Kare wa emono o mitsukeru hōhō o shitte imasu." One of the monsters eyed her, disgust written on his face.

Skyla whipped her head to the left and bared her fangs at the monster.

"I can understand you. I'm not stupid." She deadpanned.

The monster glared at her before crossing his arms across his chest, chained wrists jingling.

"Don't mind Tatsuro."

A voice whispered in her ear. Jumping, Skyla turned and looked at the grinning man.

"What is this...What are all of _you?_"

The man chuckled before raising his hand and taking off his hat.

"We, my dear, are the Halloween Junky Orchestra." He said before bowing.

Skyla watched him rise and put his hat back on. He motioned his hand in a circle.

"These lovely creatures are my friends."

Skyla looked at all of them.

One looked like a giant rabbid teddy bear, there was a Madusa woman, a red riding hood, a pirate, a skeleton man...Skyla looked at the others she missed. Some of them, she didn't know _what_ to call them. Her eyes landed on two girls.

_'Twins maybe?'_

One looked innocent and sweet, while the other girl gave Skyla a long hard death glare.

_'Ok...not so nice.'_

The vampire looked at his friends, a grin still on his face. Skyla turned to him.

"What's your name?"

The vampire smirked, his eyes glowing red.

"Hyde."

That's all Skyla remembered before her vision faded and she blacked out.

* * *

**Here's another Jrock fic! :D It's sorta Jrock, but more...Halloween-themed? Yeah...Well this is a few months earlier than Halloween...T_T But, I just had to write something with Hyde-sama and the Halloween Junky Orchestra. And my mind goes into over-drive when I imagine something so, yeah...Here's another fic that popped out. c: Please be gentle. I plan on havin a lot of fun with this fic. R&R are helpful. Thanks. :3**

**-p-o-r**


End file.
